


Déjà vu

by mr_dr_felicia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Parallels, mutsurie week practice, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_dr_felicia/pseuds/mr_dr_felicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> First Mutsurie fic! Please enjoy and keep in mind that I wrote this at one in the morning and this wasn't edited in the slightest.

His RC cells are burning along the stumps where his arms and legs used to be, new sinew and muscle wrapping around the bone jumping with black cells. Mutsuki isn’t a very fast healer, and his body takes long to heal deep wounds, let alone amputations.

So he stays handicapped in that cave for weeks, Torso never thinking of cutting his partially-healed limbs off a second time. Soon Mutsuki realizes both his arms have completely regenerated back under the white sheet Torso’s dressed him in. He sneaks a glance at them when Torso isn’t around during the earliest hours of the day, eyes catching his new fingernails, black as oil.

There’s a pile of his old clothes on the farthest corner of the cave, and his twin knives’ leather sheathes shine black among the muddy cloth.

Mutsuki’s still bound tight to the chair, but his arms aren’t, and he uses them to slip out of the ropes, blue bruises and rope burn lining his middle. His legs have only regenerated up to his knees, and RC cells leak from his skin where the rocky floor nicks his body. The cells dissolve into red mist where they’ve dripped onto the cave floor and Mutsuki unsheathes Abksol and Ifraft. He returns to the chair and binds himself loosely with the rope, draping the white cloth over his body and covering his arms.

* * *

 

It takes longer for Torso to return than usual.

But he does, eventually, and Mutsuki’s ready for him. He keeps his head down and counts the steps.

_One, two, three, now._

Torso’s hand reaches up to touch the ring of flowers on Mutsuki’s head and Mutsuki moves, the cloth billowing around him. The ropes slip down his sides and he leans forward in the chair. His knives are buried deep in Torso’s stomach, the blades not long enough to fully impale him, but blood runs warm down Mutsuki’s hands and it’s enough.

He’s about to push him away and finish him off when a hand clamps down on his back and keeps him there. _The hand isn’t Torso’s._     

Urie coughs black blood and the gloved hand on Mutsuki’s back rubs soothing circles on his skin through the cloth, not so white anymore. Mutsuki can’t help feeling that this has happened before. “U-Urie?”

“You’re fine. He isn’t going to hurt you anymore. You’re fine.”


End file.
